


Harryn kunkku on Ron

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goofing Around in the Snow, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, lumihömppää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Koko touhu oli järjetöntä, Harry tiesi sen heti ensimmäisen lumikourallisen jälkeen.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 67. Lumi
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Kudos: 5





	Harryn kunkku on Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Finin Rimps haastoi kirjoittamaan FF100-sanasta "Lumi" ja ficin tuli tapahtua ulkoilmassa. Kiitos potkimisesta rimpsis <3 Tän lisäksi mua koitettiin kovasti saada kirjoittamaan Harry/Charlieta, mutta Rarry tästä nyt kuitenkin tuli :P
> 
> Kiitokset Sisiljalle tuesta ja Rarrysta ja köhistelystä ja Rarrysta ja OTSIKOSTA! ja betailusta kans <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. Vaikka en hänen henkilökohtaisiin mielipiteisiinsä yhdy, tykkään edelleen hänen kirjasarjastaan. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Viimeinenkin lumihiutale suli Harryn kasvoilta, ja hän näki pilvien väistyvän paljastaen huikaisevan sinisen taivaan. He makasivat lumikinoksessa vieri vieressä Ronin kanssa. Lumisota oli päättynyt tasapeliin kuten tavallista. Ei sitä jaksanut enää tosissaan ottaa, kunhan sai ainakin kerran tuupata lunta toisen kauluksen sisään tai vaihtoehtoisesti housujen vyötäisiltä vieläkin arempiin paikkoihin.

Itse asiassa Harrylla oli nyt varsin mukava olo, kun nopea kuivatustaika oli lämmittänyt hänen lapasensa ja kenkänsä, karvalakista puhumattakaan.

"Kirkasta", Ron sanoi siristellessään silmiään. Hänen poskensa olivat yhtä punaiset kuin pipon alta karanneet suortuvat.

"Joo, on", Harry myönsi kääntäessään katseensa jälleen taivaalle. "Ei kai meillä ole mikään kiire sisälle?"

Ron ei vastannut, ja Harry käänsi jälleen päänsä hänen puoleensa. Ronilla oli kintaassaan möykky lunta.

"Et ole tosissasi?" Harry tuhahti huvittuneena.

"Mistä vetoa, että pystyn syömään enemmän lunta kuin sinä?" Ron sanoi sen sijaan, että olisi hieronut lumet Harryn naamalle. Hänellä oli kasvoillaan vakava ilme, mutta Harry erotti silti pilkkeen hänen silmäkulmassaan.

"Mistä vain, häviät kuitenkin", Harry uhosi ja kahmaisi lapasellisen lunta neitseellisestä hangesta viereltään.

Ronin kulmakarva kohosi niin korkealle, että se katosi kokonaan myssyn reunuksen alle. Hän nousi ähkäisten istumaan ja kahmaisi toiseenkin kintaaseensa lunta.

"Än. Yy. Tee. Nyt!"

Koko touhu oli järjetöntä, Harry tiesi sen heti ensimmäisen lumikourallisen jälkeen. Siitä huolimatta hän jauhoi suussaan lunta liian kylmäksi vedeksi ja vahti tuimasti Ronia, jonka suu kävi myös taukoamatta.

Kolmas kourallinen, sitten neljäs. Harry ei enää tuntenut huuliaan, kielestä puhumattakaan. Roninkin ilme muuttui yhä tuskaisemmaksi, kunnes hän irvisti kylmästä kalvennut kieli suusta roikkuen ja pärisytti huuliaan kuin hevonen.

Harry purskahti nauramaan. Ron aukoi suutaan ja pyöritti silmiään ja näytti kuin vauhkolta kuin... Vauhkomieli.

"Saitko kohtauksen?" Harry kysyi pudistellen lapasensa puhtaiksi. Ilmeisesti kisa oli ohitse.

Ron hymähti ja aukaisi suunsa, mutta ääntä ei tullut. Hänen ilkikurinen ilmeensä valahti eri tavalla vauhkoksi, ja hän vei lumiset kintaansa kaulalleen.

"Ron?"

"Ei ääntä", Ron muotoili huulillaan, ja Harry kuuli vaivoin tämän pihisevän kuiskauksen. "Varmaan äänijänteet jäätyi."

"Täh? Ei se ole mahdollista", Harry kiisti.

Ron pyöritteli silmiään kuin sanoakseen, että ilmeisesti oli. Hän avasi suunsa ja nojautui lähemmäs Harrya, joka kurkisti sisään ammottavaan kitaan. Kurkku näytti vähän punaiselta, mutta ainahan se?

"En minä huomaa mitään kummal—" Harry aloitti, mutta sitten Ron painoi hyiset huulensa hänen huulilleen. "Mmmph."

Olisi voinut kuvitella, etteivät kahdet kylmät huulet voi toisiaan lämmittää, mutta kuitenkin niin kävi. Myöskin kieli Harryn suussa lämpeni nopeasti, siis se ylimäärinen, hänen oman kielensä lisäksi. Hän alkoi juuri nauttia suudelmasta, kun Ron vetäytyi hieman taemmas ja hymyili leveästi.

"Joo no köh", Harry sanoi ja punastui.

Ron nauroi ja nojautui jälleen lähemmäs. Hetken Harry luuli, että Ron yritti kuiskata jotain hänen korvaansa, mutta sitten Ron tuuppasi hänen kauluksensa alle kourallisen lunta.

"Njähä!" Ron hihkaisi ja ponkaisi ylös. "Voitto on minun!"

Harry keskittyi kiroamaan ja puistelemaan takkiaan yrittäessään epätoivoisesti saada lumet pois iholtaan, ennen kuin ne sulivat vesinoroksi hänen paitaansa kastelemaan.

"Ai että äänijänteet onkin sitten taas kunnossa?" hän kysyi nyreänä, selkä sulavettä valuen.

"Herkkäuskoiset häviää aina, senkin luuseri", Ron lällätti ja tanssahteli takaperin kohti Kotikoloa.

Harry pudisteli päätään mutta hymyili kauluksensa sisään. Jotenkin häviö ei enää tuntunut kovin kolkolta kohtalolta.


End file.
